Mine
by maturelyimmature
Summary: One shot song fic inspired by Mine by Taylor Swift


A/N: Here's a little one-shot that materialized in my mind when I was listening to Mine by Taylor Swift while writing my musical (in which all the songs [except those noted that aren't mine] are composed by yours truly. :D )

Warning: This will be _very, very, very _similar with the music video and lyrics. Pardon me for any mushiness. :P I took the song literally, and this is what I produced. I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

**Mine by Taylor Swift**

**Dramione SongFic**

_You were in college working part time waiting tables_

_Left a small town never looked back_

_I was a flight risk with a fear of falling_

_Wonderin' why we bother with love_

_If it never lasts..._

Hermione stepped into the restaurant, and then flagged down the waiter. Nearby, a couple were angrily discussing something about their relationship, making Hermione remember her and Ron's short stint as a couple, making her lips twitch up.

flashback

"No, Ron. I _will work after_ we get married. I will not settle _down_ as a lowly housewife!" Hermione snapped back.

"_Lowly_ housewife? SO that's what you think of my mother? A lowly _housewife_?" replied Ron.

"Absolutely not! You know _exactly that I do not_ _think_ of _your mother _like that!" Hermione said.

"Then you will agree and stay at home once we get married, doing what's expected of women." Ron said in a finalizing voice.

"You know what, this is not working out." Replied Hermione.

"That's because you're so stubborn and so prideful!"

"I am not!"

"Yes you are."

"How about you then? You're just the same, if not more."

"Fine!"

end of flashback

"What can I get you Miss?" he said. Hermione looked up and recognized him.

"Malfoy?" she said.

"Granger?" he replied.

"Fancy seeing you here." Both chorused, earning a smile from both parties.

"Well, I never pegged you as a waiter, in a Muggle establishment at that." Said Hermione, not being able to hide a grin.

"Why am I not surprised? Tell you what; let's continue this... talk later. I need to work." Replied Draco. "What's your order Mrs. Weasley?"

"It's still Miss Granger actually."

"Oh?"

"Yeah."

"Okay... so, what would you like?"

"Just a cup of coffee, and a slice of Angel Food Cake."

"Comin' right up!"

_I say, "Can you believe it?"_

_As we're lying on the couch, _

_The moment I can see it,_

_Yes, yes, I can see it now_

"Can you believe it?" said Hermione, laughing.

"Not quite. I mean, I was raised to feel superior and take care of our family business right after Hogwarts, but here I am, taking Film Making in a Muggle University." Replied Draco, setting his own cup down. "And working as waiter for Starbucks."

"Yeah, I know. As for me, I thought that at my age right now, I'll be married to Ron with a child or two, living happily ever after." Said Hermione, looking out of the window. "But here I am, running my own book shop, but Ron-less and childless."

As Hermione looked out, her mind wandered, and a picture of Draco and her together with a blonde and curly haired child laughing while chasing each other by the shore.

"Hermione? Were you listening?"

"Oh, sorry."

_Do you remember we were sittin' there by the water_

_You put your arm around me,_

_For the first time_

_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter,_

_You are the best thing, that's ever been mine._

"Hermione?" Draco said tentatively.

"Hmm?" replied Hermione.

"I know that we've been, err, dating for a few months now, but nothing's final..."

"What are you trying to say, Mr. Malfoy?" Hermione said playfully, smiling slyly.

"I... just want to finalize things..."

"Finalize...?" Hermione said slowly.

"Oh! Oh, not at all like that." Draco backtracked immediately. "I just want to ask if you're my girlfriend now."

Hermione looked at Draco blankly, and then emotion started to fill her face. She enveloped Draco in a hug and Draco slowly returned it, not quite used to intimate touches.

_Flash forward and we're taking on the world together_

_And there's a drawer of my things at your place_

_You learn my secrets and you figure out why I'm guarded_

_You say we'll never make my parents' mistakes_

"So, we're going to live together now?" said Draco.

"Yes, some sort of trial period. So that we're prepared for what might happen after all these." Replied Hermione, nodding.

"And you want a house in the middle of Muggle London?"

"Yeah. So that I can still remind myself that I grew up in this world."

"I think I follow..."

"SO, it's final then?"

"Yeah."

_But we've got bills to pay_

_We've got nothing figured out_

_When it was hard to take_

_Yes, yes, this is what I thought about_

"Hermione!" Draco yelled at the top of his lungs.

"What? What happened?" Hermione yelled back, running down the stairs.

"I'm getting a headache doing these things."

"Oh, that."

"Yes, these."

"I thought you loved Arithmancy and calculations."

"I do. But trying to budget Muggle money is another thing. I haven't quite understood it, I just used to change Wizard Money into pounds and learn the very basics, like how much a pound's worth. I still bought my supplies from Diagon Alley, and still lived in the Wizarding World. So, all in all, trying to allot money for bills and groceries and all this stuff is quite new."

"Why didn't you tell me? Here," Hermione said, grinning. "Since we earn eight thousand pounds a month..."

_Do you remember all the city lights by the water_

_You saw me start to believe for the first time_

_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_

_You are the best thing_

_That's ever been mine_

"What's that?" Draco said, pointing behind Hermione. Hermione looks around, scans the horizon but sees nothing.

"There's not—Oh my gosh!" said Hermione, covering her mouth with her hand.

"Will you marry me?" Draco said, holding out a little blue box that has a platinum ring with a five-stone setting, two small rubies and two small emeralds that flanks a medium-sized diamond.

"Yes!" replied Hermione, and gave Draco a hug which caused the boat to tip over.

_And I remember that fight _

_2:30 am_

'_Cause everything was slippin' out of hands_

_I ran out crying and you followed me out into the streets_

"Why didn't you tell me?" said Hermione.

"Please, listen to me." Replied Draco.

"You've known for years that you have a son with Astoria, and you're assisting her, but why didn't you tell me?"

"I was scared! I knew that you're going to react like this!"

"For goodness sake, we're getting married! When did you plan to tell me? On my death bed?" Hermione said, and then ran out of their house.

_Braced myself for the goodbye..._

'_cause that's all I've ever known_

_And you took me by surprise_

_You said "I'll never leave you alone"_

"Hermione! Hermione wait!" said Draco, running after the witch. Hermione turned around, tears flowing down her cheeks, looking at Draco, the pain and hurt evident in her eyes. When Draco reached her, he embraced her, catching the witch by surprise.

"If you're thinking about it, no, I will _never_ leave you alone." Draco said.

_You said "I remember how we felt sittin' by the water_

_And everytime I look at you_

_It's like the first time_

_I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter_

_She is the best thing that's ever been mine"_

"I remember how we first met, how we blossomed into this." He continued. "I made the mistake of letting you go when I was fourteen; I'm not making that mistake again."

"Draco..."

"You don't know how much you changed me. Everything I did, I always thought on how you'd react. I hated you at school because I knew that you'll never be mine. I taunted and teased you because that's the closest that I can ever put myself near you. I distanced myself because I didn't want to hurt myself, or hurt you. I fell in love with the brightest witch of my generation, I love her too much that I turned away from everything that I was raised to be, I fell so hard that kept a secret from her... and every time look at her it's as if I'm looking at her for the very first time, when I first caught sight of her at Platform 9 ¾."

"Draco..."

"She's the best thing that's ever been mine. Please, Hermione, hold on."

* * *

A/N: This is a one-shot! But I'm willing to elaborate this story if my brilliant readers want me to!

Take care!

-Nessa


End file.
